Jeremy
Numbuh Infinity (∞''') was one of the diplomats working with Numbuh 362 to make peace with the teenagers in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Later, he was seen talking with Chad, who was heard saying "No way! I've worked too hard to be double crossed like this!". Numbuh Infinity then replied, "You know it was not my decision! They just told me to tell you!". Numbuh 1 correctly suspected that Chad and Numbuh Infinity were working together with the KND Splinter Cell and confronted him. Numbuh Infinity then claimed that Chad was trying to attack him, and he was about to have Chad attack Numbuh 1 when a group, led by Numbuh 86, broke into Numbuh Infinity's office and caught Chad. Numbuh Infinity then claimed that Numbuh 1 was working with Chad to stop the treaty, and they are both taken to the Arctic Prison. Later on, when the treaty is enacted, the teens end up betraying the KND after all, which Numbuh Infinity claimed, presumably truthfully, was not part of his plan. At the end of the episode, the two mysterious figures seen spying on Numbuh 1 throughout Season 6 are revealed to be Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239. However, Numbuh Infinity was never seen after this and only Numbuh 74.239 returned in the series finale, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, his name is '''Jeremy, and he is an alien being known as a Wisp, and comes from Planet Wisp, along with Numbuh 74.239 (Gabe). He and Gabe are eons old, and were friends with Jirachi on Planet Wisp. He and Gabe were the only Wisps to survive Planet Wisp's destruction. He and Gabe, plus Jirachi, eluded Emperor Irk when he took over, landing on Zathura and meeting Dimentia, starting the GKND. Since then, they worked with Dimentia, and she normally sends them on missions down to other planets to recruit more operatives, often changing them into the form of the inhabitants of that planet, so as to blend in. Eventually, they realize that Dimentia was fooling everyone to gain immortality from Jirachi. To stop them, Dimentia turns them back into humans and locks them away. After Dimentia is defeated, and Mother Wisp is saved, Gabe and Jeremy tell her that they wish to remain humans. However, Infinity is upset that he couldn't confess his feelings to Dimentia. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Gabe and Jeremy fix the Blue Typhoon up so that they all may go on the great space journey of the Galactic Saga. Infinity is able to convince the revived Dimentia to go with them, saying this was her chance to prove herself and get a second chance. When Dimentia was manipulated by Eggman Nega's Darkness Cannon, causing her to attack Planet Wisp, she is banished from the planet after Marine heals her. Infinity meets her up on Star Haven to comfort her once again, and the two end up kissing. Dimentia decides to return back down as everyone announces they forgive her. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Infinity is married to Dimentia. The two have a daughter named Nebula and a son named Jerome, who inherits traits from his father. Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:KND Characters Category:GKND Operatives Category:Winkiebottom Family